Rainy Days
by neonkoi
Summary: Tragedy never ends. But perhaps, this figure in white can pause it momentarily? If just a second, she wanted to be free. She wanted to feel alive. If only a second.."KID. What would you do if I told you I was dying?" - Fem!Shin Kaishin - Detective Conan and Magic Kaito(u) AU -


**_New story! Hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing tragedy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito(u)_**

* * *

 _Prologue_ _:_

 _Life,_ The detective mused with amused chuckle and the swing of her legs, _Is by no means perfect. Not at all. There's the optimist, and the pessimist. And if I am being completely honest with myself, I'm no optimist._

"Shinichi-san?" Her nurse called out as she walked through the open hospital door. Shinichi hummed in acknowledgement before plopping down on the white sheeted bed. "Don't look so down sweetie, you're free to go today. Just make sure you lay off the criminal hunting." The nurse, Mitsu scolded with an amused smile.

"I can't promise that." Shinichi said with laughter. "Tonight there's a heist, but they're all harmless, so you shouldn't have to worry." The nurse rolled her eyes before shifting forward to sit on the bed. Shinichi sat up and leaned on her.

"As long as you're okay." Mitsu muttered softly. The detective let one of her rare smiles fall upon her face. She loved Mitsu. The nurse was like an older sister and mother figure rolled up in one. She always took care of her despite the fact her own parents decided to travel the world rather than help her with her fatal illness. "I love you." A kiss was placed on her temple and the teen hugged the elder woman in return.

"I love you too." She mumbled happily. She wasn't scared with her around. And she was content. She was content with dying as long as Mitsu helped her brighten up her last days. Was with her in her last days..

"You should go to that heist. It's almost time." Mitsu told her with a warm tone as she fetched Shinichi's coat. "It's starting to rain, so dress warmly and stay safe. I'll see you tomorrow and I might drop by your house in the morning."

"Alright, I'll see you soon Mitsu." Shinichi nodded before darting out the door. She hated being in the hospital for longer than necessary.

"Wait!" A voice stopped her. The young female turned to see Mitsu running towards her. "Stay safe!" And then she was attacked into a hug. Squirming out for the sake of air, she nodded once free.

"Understood Mother Hen!" She mock saluted and got a playful glare. Her sister figure left to tend to other people and patients, so Shinichi once again made her way out of the hospital. Since remembered the labyrinth of hallways. She comes here nearly everyday since the age of fourteen.

Right before her parents left. That's when it happened. The sudden illness that seemed to nearly kill her and put doctors in a frenzy as they searched for answers. They still don't know what it is. Only that it's dangerous, life-threatening, and attacked at the most random times. After they had stabled her the first time, her parents gazed on at her sadly before admitting they were leaving and wished her luck.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

She put on her heavy coat and opened up her umbrella. The sound of rain filled her ears and fresh air filled her nostrils. The rain was much like her, she realized. Falling. Always falling before heading back up into the sky to repeat the cycle once again. Never ending. However, that was the difference. Shinichi _did_ have an end. One day she's going to fall and she knows it. And this time there would be no getting up. Ever.

Hailing over a cab, she climbed in and told the driver the destination of the heist. He mumbled something about KID fans to which she scoffed at before calmly informing him that she's there to catch him and not to cheer him on.

She wasn't sure when it became a goal. Perhaps it was simply habit because she'd been going to heists since a toddler with her father. It was nearly traditional to go and she did not like missing them. Unfortunately that happened often with her illness and she always had to make stupid excuses to a certain curious thief. She didn't want to tell him. He'd pity her and go easy. The chase was meant to be hard.

"Nakamori-keibu." She greeted with a slight bow when she got to her destination. His eyes softened a bit and let her in after a light cheek pulling. All the others officers in the task force greeted her enthusiastically so she plastered on a fake smile for their sake. "It's nice to see you again everyone!"

 _"That's a lie."_ She swore she heard someone whisper. She turned quickly and spotted a white figure quietly slipping past before disappearing. _How did he know?_

"I-I'm," She looked around, before finally deducing where the thief was. "I'm going to check around, all of you continue your good work." She told the task force who nodded in agreement before continuing their tasks that were being set out rapidly by Nakamori-keibu.

Her feet pounded rapidly on the stair steps. She looked around before darting through one of the open doors leading to the hallway. She knew if KID wanted to meet her, he'd be on the roof. However the rain eliminated that option. That left the elevator since he often liked to hide there.

She'd guessed correct when she saw the thief sneakily slip through the open elevator doors. She followed quietly behind before sliding down one of the walls into a sitting position. He turned at the sound of her rustling cloth.

"Meitantei-san, have you ever considered the occupation as a thief. You have the talent." He chuckled in nervous surprise. Shinichi was really the only one who could ever sneak up on him. The detective ignored the statement in favor of closing the doors. "Why do I always get the silent treatment from you?" He asked, but nevertheless took a seat beside the detective.

Shinichi responded with a shrug as she too contemplated the question. She supposed it was because, besides from dying, there was nothing ever interesting to talk about. Well, there were cases but KID didn't like those.

"You know you have a beautiful voice, but the only time I ever hear it is when you're accusing me or deducing something else." He mumbled out. The thief truly did want her to talk to him more.

"Is that so?" She questioned softly. The phantom thief grinned at the reply.

"See, it's not to hard to hold a conversation." He told her chirpily. Shinichi wrapped her coat around her tightly for comfort as she thought of what to say next. He obviously wanted her to talk more.

"It's a bit harder than you think." She settled with and the Kaitou listened with his undivided attention. "When you have nothing to say." He raised a brow at that.

"No ones life is that boring. You _must_ have something interesting to talk about. Something you want to get off your chest. I've noticed. You're more and more weary each day and it worries me. You can talk to me if you like Meitantei-san. I want to help." He told her genuinely. She looked him directly in the eye. Her bright enigmatic blue orbs seemed to dull over with sadness.

"It isn't fair I keep it from you is it?" She asked, the question mostly meant for herself. The thief tilted his head in curiosity as he squeezed her hand for comfort when he heard the much concealed pain leaking through her voice.

"Tell me." He asked gently. The detective nodded and took a dry swallow. Staring at the metal ceiling, her next uttered words stopped Kaito's heart.

 _"KID. What would you do if I told you I was dying?"_

And then the rain fell hard and the world shattered fast. It took a couple of moments for Kaito to know he was crying. His eyes wide with disbelief and his pale hands shaking in their white gloves, shocked beyond belief.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

 _"Outo-san? Who's the pretty girl with soft dark brown curls? See? The one with the sharp blue eyes. There!" Little Kaito pointed. Toichi laughed and ruffled his eight year old son's hair fondly._

 _"That's my best friends daughter. Her name is Shinichi. Her father often tries to catch me at these heists." He answered with a smile. "And I think once you take up the mantle, she'll try to catch you too."_

 _"So she'll be my critic then?" He asked with a grin and his father nodded. "I have a very pretty critic!"_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

 _"Why hello there little Meitantei-san." Kaito teased as he stood on the display case with a red gem in hand. A thirteen year old Shinichi glared and held out her hand._

 _"Are you being KID today mr. thief assistant? If so, I'd like that gem back." She had said stubbornly, her hand held out as she motioned for the gem. He had laughed. And as a result, many bruises that looked suspiciously like soccer balls were found all over his body the following morning._

 _It hurt like hell._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

 _"Who was insane enough to give you a dart gun!" Kaito shouted as he dodged a fifteen year old Shinichi's scarily accurate shots._

 _"Who said he was sane?" She had smirked, firing multiple more shots that came close to grazing the ever elusive thief._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

 _"KID. What would you do if I told you I was dying?"_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"You- you're dying?" He choked out. Tears continued to taint his face with salt and water. She looked shocked to see him in such condition and wiped away some of the tears frantically. "Why? How? I can't lose you. You're basically my best friend." The detective's eyes widened and Kaito pulled her into a hug.

"There's nothing I can do." She muttered automatically into his ear. She often told Mitsu the same thing. Death was most likely inevitable."I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising Baka!" He gently shouted at her, pushing her smaller form against his and not letting go. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked weakly in a strained voice.

"I didn't need pity." She stated softly. "Especially not from you." He nodded his head slowly since he would have done the same. "Not from someone I trust to be able to go all out with no restraints. Someone who could challenge me for who I really am and can be."

"Shinichi." He whispered sadly. The detective smiled at the use of her name. "May I stay with you?" He asked suddenly. "I want to help. I'm not going to let you die even if it means I have to reveal my identity."

"KI-"

"Kuroba. Kuroba Kaito." He laughed and shed the monocle and hat. "At your service Milady." Shinichi gazed over his face, putting the features to memory. He was handsome, she admitted.

"I never said yes, you know." She told him in amusement causing him to pout. "There's really nothing you can do." Despite the situation, he smiled brightly.

"You happen to be talking to the luckiest man alive." He said brightly. "You're going to make it through. And until then, I'm stuck to you like glue."

"Stupid Optimists." Shinichi muttered under her breath, rising a chuckle from the thief. She suddenly remembered something which caused her to stand abruptly, startling Kaito. "The heist!"

"Oh!" He exclaimed and dragged her out of the elevator. She followed behind with a frown.

 _I appreciate the thought. But you're only making it harder on the both of us. I'm going to die. The doctors know, Mitsu knows, and even I know. So why can't you accept it? Why does it hurt to know you'll hurt when I'm gone? Why does it hurt me; the thought of leaving you?_

 _I want to be free. I want to feel alive. I want.. I want to live._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

 ** _A/N: Um.. first time trying to write tragedy and stuff. Sorry if it's bad! Also, this is for the #JustWriteIt Fanfic contest on Wattpad so please tell me what you think! I just wanted to try a contest so this is what I chose to write since the idea had been bugging me. Anyways, thanks everyone!_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**

 ** _Update since I didn't specify: There will be more chapters!_**


End file.
